Daddy Digiorno
Who is Daddy Digiorno? Daddy Digiorno is a dapper skeletal man who explores and enjoys VRChat. A kindhearted man, he enjoys exploring the many worlds within VRChat and meeting new people and hanging out with friends. His adventures began in late August 2018. Biography & History Digiorno was a nice man living a peaceful life 300 years ago. Cheerful and friendly, he took joy in meeting and helping others. His kindness was born from his knowledge that his time was limited, as he had a terminal illness that shortened his lifespan. He was well known for his kindness and willingness to help others, and while this brought him many friends, it also brought him many who merely wished to use his kindhearted and trusting nature for their own gains. One day Digiorno was invited to a Ball Dance, and lacking a suit, suitable for the event, he went to a Seamstress to request a suit be made for what could possibly be his last dance. Little did Digiorno know was the Seamstress was a wicked and magical being who was disgusted by how kind Digiorno was. So she made him a suit, of the finest silk, and the wickedest of curses woven into the fabric. Digiorno, clueless to the Seamstress's true nature, had gladly accepted the suit with high praise and wore it to the Ball. As Digiorno danced the night away, he felt himself getting increasingly more tired, to the point he had to excuse himself from the Ball and head home. So tired was he, he could not even remove the suit he was wearing as he collapsed onto his bed and drifted into a deep and unwakeable sleep. As Digiorno slept, the Seamstress appears at his house and cast her wicked magic on it, to hide the house for a certain amount of time, ensuring what she had done to the kind man would never be discovered. Digiorno eventually woke up, feeling refreshed, got up from his bed and begun his day, only to find he could not remove his suit. Confused and worried, Digiorno began looking for anything to help him remove his suit when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Peering out his window he was greeted to the sight is strange buildings made of stone and glass, structures he knew had not been there when he went to sleep that night before. Quickly rushing outside, he found even more buildings, tall and pristine, and people dressed in fashions so different he could not understand. He noticed the way people were staring at him strangely, looks he had never been witness to before. He explored this seemingly new world with curiosity and wonder, and eventually found out that he had not slept for a mere night, but for the last 300 years, with his appearance now that of a skeleton. Trivia *Even though he is a Skeleton, he has a distaste for Skeleton puns. *Get's people Pregnant with Hugs. *Even though he is technically bald, he does not like to think of himself as such, and doesn't like to have his baldness pointed out. *Even though he is a Skeleton, he is constantly surprised to find others like him exist in the World. *Digiorno currently has 3 Waifu's (KosenToso, Chomei, and Tron) *Even though people see him as a skeleton, in Digiorno's vision, he still has his human body, as such, he can still feel things like a normal being. *Is a massive Goober/Dork Category:People Category:Skeletons